


Can’t Ever Face(Time) Them Again

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Glee
Genre: Blam, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: While Kurt’s out getting him and Blaine a surprise treat, Sam FaceTimes Blaine while he’s with Mercedes so they can have a chat.Kurt comes back and has his mind set on one thing and one thing only — getting Blaine under him. He’s so focused on seducing his husband that he doesn’t realize that Blaine’s phone is propped up on the coffee table, giving Sam and Mercedes a clear view of them, and Kurt doesn’t give Blaine enough time to warm him before he’s already said and done too much.Fluff, humor, and platonic (for now...) Samcedes shenanigans ensue! Oh, and of course, there’s lots of Blam.





	Can’t Ever Face(Time) Them Again

**Author's Note:**

> BLAM AND KURTCEDES. KLAINE AND SAMCEDES. THE DREAM TEAMS.
> 
> I digress. Enjoy this fun little idea I randomly came up with!

Blaine sighs, scrolling through Instagram aimlessly as he waits for Kurt to return, their Netflix Friends marathon temporarily put on on hold. Just under twenty minutes ago, they had finished season 5, deciding that they’re going to cheat on their healthy eating habits and get a decadent late-night snack to share.

Blaine offered to go along with Kurt and continue their staying-in date night, but Kurt insisted he wanted to surprise Blaine with the food he brought back. Thus, Blaine stayed at home and is still lying on the couch.

Suddenly, his phone rings, and the cure to his temporary boredom arrives in the form of a spontaneous FaceTime call from his best friend.

“Hey! What’s up, buddy?” Blaine greets as Sam’s smiling face fills his phone screen, and he props his phone up on the coffee table across from where he’s laying stretched across the couch.

“Just having a movie night, and we figured we’d call and say hi!”

“We?” Blaine asks curiously, wondering if this is really the way that Sam’s going to introduce him to another new girlfriend.

“Hey, Blaine!” Mercedes pops her head into view as Sam shifts the camera, a huge grin on her face.

“Mercedes!” Blaine says excitedly. “How are you? I feel like we haven’t talked in forever!”

“I’m good! I just finished touring, so I figured I’d stop by Lima before heading up to New York for a bit,” she explains.

“Do you need a place to stay?” Blaine asks. “Because I’m sure Kurt and I can make space for you.”

“Oh no, I’ve got it covered,” she waves him off. “Though I can’t wait to see you guys!”

“Please stop in as soon as you get up here! How long are you in Lima?”

“Just today and tomorrow. I’m heading up to New York on Monday,” she replies. “I had to stop in and see this one, otherwise he would’ve rioted!”

“You wanted to see me!” Sam teases, and Mercedes can’t help the grin that stretches across her face.

“Maybe I did.”

“Well,” Blaine says carefully. “I’m assuming things are still platonic, right?”

“Oh, absolutely. This is a just-friends movie night,” Sam answers, then gently covers Mercedes’ ears, stage whispering jokingly. “But give me five more years, and maybe...”

“Shut up,” Mercedes laughs, slapping his hands away. “Anyway, Blaine, where’s your husband?”

“Yeah! Where’s Kurt?”

Blaine smiles. “We got hungry, so he ran out to get us a snack. He should be back any minute, though, if you have time to spare.”

“Yeah, we can wait,” Mercedes nods. “We just finished Eclipse, so we’re in between movies.”

“You guys are binging Twilight?” Blaine chuckles, and Sam immediately protests his laughter.

“Hey! They’re fun to watch, okay?”

Blaine raises his hands in defense. “I didn’t say they weren’t! I’ve seen them all, too!”

“Are you and Kurt having a movie night?” Mercedes asks.

“Sort of. We’re working through Friends, and we just finished season five,” he remarks. “Snuggling on the couch and all that domestic bliss stuff.”

“Aw,” Sam coos. “Marriage looks good on you guys.”

“Yeah, how many months has it been?” Mercedes comments. “Eight?”

“Yep,” Blaine beams. “It’s got its challenges, but seriously, marriage is amazing.”

As if on cue, the front door to the apartment opens, and Kurt strides in, carrying a brown paper bag with the logo of their favorite true-Italian gelato shop.

“Oh my god, did you get tiramisu gelato?” Blaine asks, and Kurt’s face lights up as he sticks the bag in their freezer. “I love you so much.”

“I did,” he smiles. “But do you mind if we wait a little to eat it?”

Blaine looks at him confusedly from where he’s still laying on the couch. “Sure, why?”

“Because,” Kurt smirks, and his voice drops into that delightful purr that makes Blaine melt and go electric all at once. “I think I’m hungry for something else right now.”

Completely unaware of the unintentional audience that’s propped up against a vase on their coffee table, Kurt crosses the room and straddles his husband in one swift movement, pushing him back into the couch. Blaine knows that Sam and Mercedes still have a clear view of them, but he suddenly can’t get his voice to work.

“Kurt —“ he manages, but then Kurt rucks up his shirt and kisses him soundly, and Blaine has no choice but to kiss back just as enthusiastically.

When they finally break apart, Kurt’s mouthing down his neck and simultaneously working to pull Blaine’s t-shirt off, and the realization that their friends are still on FaceTime and being unnervingly quiet hits him once again.

“Kurt,” Blaine gasps, pushing at his husband’s hands. “Kurt, babe, stop.”

“What’s wrong?” Kurt sits up, still seated atop Blaine, searching his face with worry written all over his features.

“Nothing’s wrong, it’s just —“ Blaine gestures over to his phone, and of course, now Sam and Mercedes decide to make some noise.

“Get it, Kurt!” Sam cheers, and Mercedes just laughs hysterically.

“Oh my god,” Kurt’s jaw drops open, and then snaps shut as he whisks his head back to face Blaine. “That’s what you were trying to warn me of.”

Blaine nods, unable to keep a smile off of his lips at the bright blush that rises to his husband’s cheeks. “Yep. Surprise, it’s Sam and Mercedes!”

“Hey guys,” Kurt greets, laughing slightly out of embarrassment as he slides off of Blaine and onto the floor, curling his knees up to his chest. “How are you?”

“Good,” Mercedes manages through her laughter. “Oh, how I’ve missed you, Kurt.”

“God, it wasn’t that funny,” Kurt groans, but can’t help but grin along with her. “I didn’t know we had an audience!”

“It absolutely was funny,” Mercedes laughs. “But seriously, I’m good, and I’m planning on coming up to New York on Monday and staying there for a few days!”

“That’s amazing!” Kurt exclaims excitedly. “Do you need a place to stay? We can set you up here for a little bit.”

“Blaine offered me the same thing,” Mercedes shakes her head. “But I’ve got it figured out. Thank you, though.”

“Of course,” Kurt replies, humming contentedly as Blaine sits up behind him, bracketing his legs on either side of Kurt and combing his fingers through his hair. “You’re welcome at our place any time.”

“But make sure you call ahead, because you never know what they could be up to!” Sam remarks, wiggling his eyebrows as both Kurt and Blaine roll their eyes.

“So, Mercedes, we’ll see you on Monday?” Kurt asks, pointedly ignoring Sam’s comment.

“Definitely. Want to grab lunch?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Kurt smiles. “We’ll see you then!”

“Okay, Sam, thanks for the call, but we’re gonna go,” Blaine says, still carding gently through Kurt’s hair. “I love you both, but I have some tiramisu gelato that’s calling my name.”

“That’s not the only thing that’ll be calling your name,” Sam mutters, and Mercedes slaps him in response, which means Kurt doesn’t have to request for her to do so.

“Hey, sue me for having a sex life,” Blaine shrugs, and Kurt groans, burying his face in his hands again.

Sam fakes offense, scoffing. “Not everyone can find their soulmate at age fifteen, Blaine. It’s a privilege.”

“And a gift,” Blaine grins. “That we’re going to enjoy. So, good night to both of you.”

“Bye, guys,” Mercedes chuckles. “I love you both.”

“We love you too,” Kurt replies. “See you soon.”

“We still love you too, Sam,” Blaine laughs, noting his best friend’s pout. “You’re coming up here for another visit before school starts again, right?”

“Of course! We’ll set a date,” he grins. “Although, remind me not to sit on your couch.”

“Oh my god,” Kurt groans. “Bye, Sam.”

“Bye!”

Finally, finally, they hang up, and silence hangs in the room for a few moments before Kurt tilts his head up to look at Blaine.

“Bedroom?”

Blaine nods. “Bedroom.”

Friends and the tiramisu gelato can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Kurt got over his embarrassment pretty quickly, needless to say.
> 
> Also, Sam is still totally in love with Mercedes. It’s a fact.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
